


我的小舍友到了发情期应该怎么破

by theOFOdepositary



Category: Fire sheep
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOFOdepositary/pseuds/theOFOdepositary





	我的小舍友到了发情期应该怎么破

【ABO】K赫

 

下班回家的Karry刚走到家门口准备开门时就闻到了一股浓烈的玫瑰香，起初还以为是邻居家传来的，在扭动钥匙的片刻间他才反应过来，自己家那个小室友千智赫的信息素貌似就是这个味道。Karry站在玄关处，鼻子嗅着，寻找着信息素的来源，最终，他在千智赫的房间门口停下。玫瑰香从门缝中流出来，时不时掺杂着千智赫轻微的呻吟声。Karry暗叫不好，开门的同时脚也不自主的踹了上去。门因为惯性弹到墙上发出一声闷响，不过这并没有给床上的人造成太大影响。千智赫难忍身体上的燥热，在床上肆无忌惮的扭动着自己的身体，双手一直扯着衣服领口，试图解热。Karry低头看了眼自己不受控制，已经生机勃勃的小兄弟，低声骂道，“艹。”然后快步走到千智赫书桌的抽屉旁，试图寻找到千智赫用过的抑制剂。

 

千智赫早就嗅到空气中弥漫的浓浓的薄荷香，身体上的燥热也愈加明显。他闭着眼摸索着，循着气味走到Karry身后，倚在Karry背上，双手环过他的胸前，嘴唇隔着衬衫在Karry背上流连。

 

“标记我，Karry。”

 

Karry还想矜持点，强忍住自己的欲望。可千智赫却没给他机会，他的手毫不客气的隔着西裤抚上Karry鼓鼓囊囊的一坨，有技巧性的揉来捏去。Karry喘着粗气，放弃寻找，干脆全身心投入千智赫的服务。

 

等Karry再次反应过来时，自己已经被千智赫扒的只剩一条内裤了。而千智赫早已全身赤裸的趴在Karry身上，用柔软灵巧的舌头舔舐着Karry腹部流畅的肌肉线条。Karry没忍住轻吟出声，却又突然觉着自己身为Alpha未免也太过于被动了，于是他猛地翻身，把千智赫死死地压在身下，用虎牙啃咬着千智赫早已坚硬如石子的乳头，修长的手指也不放过另一边的。不过Karry没想到的是千智赫的乳头竟如此敏感，轻轻一舔就能感觉到千智赫的身体传来轻微颤抖。Karry没有留情，用牙齿研磨着千智赫的乳头，刺激着千智赫的感官，愣是把他逼出了眼泪。

 

半个钟过后，Karry终于舍得放开千智赫的胸口，离开前还不忘吮吸一把，仿佛想要吸出奶水一般。Karry嘴里不停的说着荤话，千智赫面色潮红，不住地扭动着身子。Karry接着往下，停在千智赫双腿之间，含住了小智赫，手握住柱身，不停地吞吐着。闭着眼的千智赫突然觉得下身被一个温暖的东西包围，睁眼一看发现Karry埋在他的双腿之间。千智赫被刺激的抬起了头，他带着哭腔，“别，啊，Karry，脏，脏啊…”Karry惩罚性的猛吸千智赫的龟头，舌尖扫过铃口，千智赫一下就拔高了音量，也顾不上什么脏不脏，就着Karry的嘴抽插起来。快感越积越多，千智赫没忍住悉数射在Karry嘴里。

 

释放过的千智赫浑身使不上劲，脑子却还是比较清楚的。他拉着Karry，让他吐到摆放在床头旁边的垃圾桶里，Karry笑着，不顾千智赫错愕的眼神，一口气全部吞了下去。他趴下重新躺回千智赫的身上，在他耳边轻轻吐着热气，

 

“智赫真甜。”

 

千智赫胡乱的抹了一把脸，汗水和泪渍混在一起，湿了千智赫额前的厚重的刘海，他又感觉到身体开始燥热，于是把手伸到Karry内裤边缘，扯掉最后一道防线，在Karry耳边重复着，“Karry，标记我。”

 

Karry还保留着最后一丝的理智，他掀起千智赫的刘海，帮他擦汗，轻柔的问道，“不会后悔么？”千智赫摇头，迷离的眼神直勾勾的盯着Karry。

 

“艹，继续撩，明天看看是谁下不了床。”

 

千智赫的大腿内侧早已一片泥泞，小穴一张一合，仿佛在邀请。分泌的肠液流了出来湿了床单，铃口也吐着精液。Karry扶着自己的坚硬，挤进了千智赫的小穴，一口气顶到深处。小穴没有扩张，千智赫明显的不适应，疼痛感瞬间取代了快感。千智赫直冒冷汗，牙齿狠狠的咬着下唇，勃起的分身又软了下去。Karry心疼的吻掉千智赫脸颊上的汗液，意图分散千智赫的注意力，让他尽快放松下来。千智赫深吸一口气，示意Karry可以动了，Karry才慢慢抽出，再慢慢推进。

 

“快，快点，痒…”

 

千智赫红着脸，头埋在Karry肩窝，小小声的说着。Karry听完直接狠狠的在千智赫身体里冲撞。千智赫的分身又颤颤巍巍地站起来，顶在Karry和千智赫的腹部中间。Karry突然碰到了一个突起的点，果不其然，千智赫立刻尖叫出声，Karry知道找对地方了，抽出后又大力顶向那一点。

 

 

“不，不要，啊！要射了啊！！”千智赫毫无防备的射了出来。高潮中的身体最敏感。Karry并没有停下动作，反倒是更用力的冲撞起来。“啊！慢点！Karry，Karry学长啊！”

 

Karry捞起千智赫，翻了个身，换成后背式。千智赫老老实实的趴着，任由Karry亲吻他的后背，揉捏他的臀部，身下动作也一直没停。千智赫的嗓子都哑了，有点找不着北。

 

Karry压根没理他，尽管千智赫一直带着哭腔要求Karry慢点。他更用力的在千智赫体内冲撞，囊袋拍在千智赫的臀部，发出啪啪响声。身下一片泥泞，交合处更是泛着水光。Karry伸出舌头，在千智赫的耳蜗里，用舌头模仿着抽插的动作，发出啧啧水声，千智赫受不住这个刺激，再次释放出来。

 

Karry一个使劲，进入到了更深更窄地方。“啊！不要！出去啊！”千智赫疼的流出了眼泪，拼命往前爬，意图远离Karry。Karry长手一捞，把他禁锢在自己怀里，使劲抽插了一会儿，释放在千智赫的生殖腔内。Karry哑着嗓子，在千智赫耳边说着，“我爱你。”

 

 

没关系，发情期还很长。


End file.
